


【瓶邪】流年不忘 （一）

by SkyBrim



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), 沙海 | Tomb of the Sea (TV), 盗墓笔记 | Time Raiders (2016)
Genre: M/M, 校园, 校园版本的盗墓笔记, 爱情, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform, 短文, 萌文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBrim/pseuds/SkyBrim
Summary: 延续高二的优良安排，吴邪万分幸运的和张起灵再次坐到了一起。那天阳光明媚，清风吹拂，后有小姑娘，双颊微红，拿着信件，踮脚走到吴邪跟前。一切往最好的方向走着。直到美艳的姑娘开口，镇定的看着他。“ 你可以把这封信给张起灵吗？”吴邪皮笑肉不笑的收下信，幻想张起灵被自己撕成了片片。突然发现自己心中所怨的，是张起灵招蜂引蝶，惊出了一身冷汗。





	【瓶邪】流年不忘 （一）

曲未终，人未散，

 

不过于记忆中罢了。

 

 

01

 

“ 同学，你就坐在吴邪旁边吧。” 老师的声音从耳畔飘过，吴邪至桌上趴了起来，睡眼朦胧的看着四周。

 

还未等他反应过来，有人便已抽出了他身旁的椅子，坐了下来。

 

“ 我叫吴邪，兄弟好呀。” 吴邪试图掩盖自己的尴尬，咯咯的笑了声。笑话，他刚刚睡得香，怎么知道他同桌的名字。

 

那人不理他，直直往桌子上躺了下去，拉起连帽衫的帽子，躺了下去。

 

他奶奶的，真没礼貌。吴邪在心里暗骂。

 

 

02

 

吴邪和他的同桌，经常一起罚站。

 

原因很相似，都是因为上课睡觉，迟交作业。

 

吴邪是因为懒，他的同桌是觉得没意义。

 

所以，末考成绩发布的时候，吴邪很是抓狂。

 

他同桌，“ 张起灵 ” 大名高高挂在绿板上，下面有用金笔写下的，“ 年级第一 ”。

 

“ 天真，怎么样呀。” 胖子坐在吴邪的桌子上，看着他漆黑的脸色，笑的猖狂。

 

吴邪挠了挠头，“ 班里倒数第二，主任说，要再不学习，连野鸡大学都进不了。”

 

“ 吴邪，假期的时候留下来。” 主任拿着书，从门外踏了回来。“ 张起灵同意帮你补课了。”

 

 

后头有一声巨响，吴邪的头砸在了桌上。

 

 

03

“ 做完了。” 吴邪撇了眼他的同桌，把练习簿砸在张起灵桌上。那家伙练着额外的题目，头也不抬。

 

寒假过了一半，吴邪在张起灵的陪伴下，几乎快把高一高二的资料复习完了。 

 

吴邪非常敬佩自己。

 

“ 那好，一起预习高三的吧. "

 

巨响再次响起，不过这次，胖子的笑声没爆出来。 

 

张起灵在旁，偷偷的勾起了嘴角。

 

 

04

吴邪第一次意识到，自己怕是栽了的时候，是在高三开学。

 

延续高二的优良安排，吴邪万分幸运的和张起灵再次坐到了一起。

 

那天阳光明媚，清风吹拂，后有小姑娘，双颊微红，拿着信件，踮脚走到吴邪跟前。

 

一切往最好的方向走着。

 

直到美艳的姑娘开口，镇定的看着他。“ 你可以把这封信给张起灵吗？”

 

吴邪皮笑肉不笑的收下信，幻想张起灵被自己撕成了片片。

 

突然发现自己心中所怨的，是张起灵招蜂引蝶，惊出了一身冷汗。

 

 

那天，吴邪借病，早回。

 

 

05

 

吴邪在高考将近时，突然打了鸡血般的努力。

 

若问吴邪有什么好的特征，那便是同打不死的蟑螂无异，固执乐观的可怕。

 

小蟑螂在意识到震惊，痛苦，恼怒之后，下定决心去追他的同桌了。

 

没有什么比近水楼台先得月的好了。

 

虽然他喜欢的不是月亮，而是几亿光年以外，游走的行星。

 

 

和张起灵一起复习，是最好的方法了。

 

 

张起灵依旧坐在他身旁，静静的练习习题。

 

 

06

 

进入考场的前一秒，张起灵主动的同他说了声，“ 加油 ”。

 

吴邪在考场上笑了一天。

 

轻轻的撇张起灵一眼，只见他眼角微翘，满是笑意。

 

 

07

 

考完试后，胖子聚集了全班人，偷了酒，在自家 KTV 开派对。

 

吴邪借酒壮胆，跑到张起灵旁边，踮起脚尖凝望着他。

 

“ 张起灵，我喜欢你。”

 

很久很久以后，久到吴邪快紧张的逃跑后，张起灵开口了。

 

“ 你醉了。”

 

然后走出门外，再也没回来。

 

 

吴邪突然意识到，爱情，貌似没他想的单纯。

 

小蟑螂把自己浸入酒中，泪水和酒混合，便什么也没有了。

 

08

 

人道，一分耕耘一分收获，可终究有太多因素无力掌控。

 

他对他的喜爱，不过是自己一厢情愿的幻觉罢了。

 

 

09

 

” 被什么学校录取了？“ 吴邪站在张起灵旁边，抿嘴。毕业典礼的主持人咯咯哒哒的念着稿，已失去所有人的注意。

 

” 美国的 O 大。“ 张起灵低头，知道吴邪无意答复，便开口询问。” 你呢 “

 

吴邪笑了笑，“ 本地大学。”

 

这次轮到吴邪转身，头也不回的离开，在张起灵看不到的一角，泪流满面。

 

他们都醉了，可终究留下美好的回忆。

 

如此，便足矣。


End file.
